


The White Lily and The Coriander

by naaptime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, And Furuta is horny, Awkwardness, Character Study, First Time Blow Jobs, Koori is indifferent, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Vanilla, not much else to say about that lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaptime/pseuds/naaptime
Summary: In a world where Furuta and Koori act out on their very obvious sexual tension and manage to spend some alone time together.
Relationships: Furuta Nimura/Ui Koori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The White Lily and The Coriander

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Koori/Furuta fics and that's unnacceptable in my eyes so here's this fic to increase the small amount of fics this pairing does have.

“Do you want to?”

“...I don’t know.”

“You and I both know that ‘I don’t know’ isn’t an answer.”

Koori was laying down on his bed, how could a simple ‘business’ discussion lead to something like this. Furuta loomed over him like a predator about to bite it’s prey’s head off, unnerving, too close for comfort. He braced for something, but all he got was a gentle kiss on his neck. He just couldn’t understand. His own hands were shaking, clenching and unclenching the sheets of his bed. 

For a moment there was silence and then Furuta pulled away, just enough for Koori to get his hopes up and think he was finally backing off, “Hm.. I don’t get why you’re holding back Ui-san, it’s not like you’ve got anyone else to do this with, why don’t you have some fun for a change~?”

Gloved fingers ran underneath Koori’s chin and tilted his head up, he was at a loss for words. He wanted to punch Furuta so bad just for saying something like that. Hesitantly, he moved to sit up, Furuta, adjusting his position so that Koori could do so. He reached forward and rested a hand on Furuta’s chest, someone this stupid was his superior, his boss, someone he was supposed to respect. It was laughable, really. But for some reason… He couldn’t push him away. 

Koori couldn’t help it, he wanted to be held and Furuta was observant enough to pick up the subtle hint, wrapping his arms around his waist before slowly leaning forward, pushing Koori back down onto the mattress, running his fingers through his hair before starting to make his advances once more.

“I’ll ask you one more time, do you want to?”

“...I- I told you I don’t know..”

“Fuck, you’re so frustrating sometimes,” Furuta grabbed Koori’s face, smushing his cheeks in the tight grip of his hand before slamming their lips together, already making quick work of Koori’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Koori squirmed and grunted, his cheeks heating up, what the hell was he supposed to do? Gently he put his hands on Furuta’s shoulders. He couldn’t lose Furuta too, he wanted him to stay, he really was the only one he had left. If this would make him stay, then Koori did want to, even if it meant playing into Furuta’s hands again. 

They separated, both catching their breath and locking eyes with each other, Furuta’s eyes had a glint to them, they were so lively while in comparison Koori’s were dull and practically dead from his grief and sadness.. But despite all of that Koori’s eyes were beginning to get a twinkle to them, as if in that very moment Furuta had given him a small sliver of hope. Furuta ran his fingers through Koori’s shoulder length hair, running his hand up the back of his head before grabbing a fistful and shoving his head down so that his face was against his crotch. Koori’s eyes widened ever so slightly and he turned his head away like it would actually do anything to hide the humiliation building up in his chest.

“No need to be shy Ui-san~ Besides it’s not fun if I don’t get to see your cute face. Unbutton them,” Furuta taunted with a smug look and Koori complied, his hands shakily undoing Furuta’s belt and pant button, sliding down the zipper.

“What a good boy!”

“Don’t patronize me, I’m not a dog,” Koori snapped, narrowing his eyes, by now his face was completely red. The remark made the grip on his hair even tighter and Koori bit his bottom lip, sliding down what parts of Furuta’s boxers were visible. 

Furuta scoffed and smirked, shoving Koori’s face against his now exposed erection, “Only dogs are this complacent, unless you’re implying you’re my slave?”

“Could you shut the hell up for ten seconds?” He muttered quietly, adjusting himself so that the awkward position he was in was a little bit more comfortable. Koori didn’t even know where to start, but he figured he should do something rather than nothing. He ran his hand over Furuta’s shaft, the fact Furuta was even letting him do something like this made his mind race and his heart thump against his chest. He gently rubbed Furuta’s dick, testing the waters a little before moving his hand faster, glancing up at Furuta every now and then to watch his expressions. 

Furuta’s pale cheeks were getting a reddish tint to them, but his face wasn’t as red as Koori’s, it took everything in Koori to not make a snide remark right then and there, but he didn’t want to risk it, they were both in a vulnerable position right now and he would respect that. Furuta’s grip on his hair loosened ever so slightly, his hand guiding his head so that his lips would be hovering over the tip of his dick. 

“Come on.. Don’t tell me you haven’t done something like this before,” Furuta taunted, taking the opportunity to shove Koori’s face down as soon as he parted his lips to speak. Koori choked, his dark eyes widening as Furuta continued to push his now open mouth down his cock. His hands wavered, resting on Furuta’s thighs, it took Koori a moment, but he began to bob his head up and down, mainly in hopes that Furuta would stop messing around with him like he was some sex doll. Koori hadn’t done something like this before, it was all so new, but being degraded was enough to make Koori want to put his all into it. 

He became quicker with his movements, shyly beginning to use his tongue running it up and down Furuta’s shaft. Hearing his pleased grunts and sighs made Koori feel… weird. There was a heat building up in his crotch that was nearly impossible to ignore, he moaned softly in reaction to it. He wanted friction, no, he **needed** friction. **Badly**. 

A few more whines was all Furuta needed to yank Koori’s head back up, a thin thread of spit connecting Koori’s tongue and the tip of his dick. They locked eyes once more both of them studying each others expressions. Furuta didn’t look quite as cocky, his signature smirk was gone, replaced with a more serious and intense expression. A heavy atmosphere began to build up between them, but this time Koori was the first to break it, moving away from Furuta’s now loose grip. It was almost a relief to not have his hair being treated so roughly, but that feeling was soon replaced with loneliness. Did he really need Furuta this much? To please him? To control him? To hurt him?

Furuta’s lips were close again, he could feel the heat emitting from his skin, Koori closed his eyes slowly, connecting their lips. It was more intimate, more sad, but it seemed like neither of them minded. Furuta leaned forward, using his weight to press Koori down against the mattress, pulling away for less than a second to catch his breath only to go in for another kiss. Koori grunted softly, Furuta just getting closer and closer, putting him in a slightly awkward position. His legs were raised, his thighs resting on Furuta’s shoulders, his back slightly arched as he used his arms and hands to keep himself balanced. It was a little difficult to breathe like this, why did he have a feeling he was put into this position on purpose?

His underwear was taken off slowly and Koori looked away with an embarrassed expression when his erection was exposed. Clear signs embarrassment weren’t enough to sway Furuta however, and he didn’t hesitate to run his hands over Koori’s ass slowly, if he weren’t wearing his gloves his fingernails would’ve surely been digging into Koori’s pale skin. Still, no pair of gloves would’ve been able to stop the tightness of Furuta’s grip and the sensation of it, his groping turned from light and gentle to forceful and aggressive within and instant. Koori stifled several pained grunts and moans, he didn’t want to give into Furuta’s cruel teasing, He felt a hand wrap around his erection and he shivered, trying his best to steady his labored breathing.

“You’ve got such a cute expression on your face Ui…” Furuta leaned over, putting more strain on Koori’s body as he tried to support his weight. He shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when he felt a tongue run over his cheek, trailing over to his ear and flicking it. Koori let out a noise, it was a mix between a whine and a sigh, naturally this only encouraged Furuta to continue toying with Koori’s ear lobe, feeling Koori squirm underneath him in response to the uncomfortable sensation. He leaned back and peered down at Koori, “Alright~ Enough play time, let’s get to the good stuff why don’t we?”

Furuta didn’t plan on being gentle. Koori could tell, that look on his face… It was the same expression he had when he was first made bureau director, ambitious, hungry- evil. It was evil. Furuta was going to hurt him whether he liked it or not and he was going to make sure Koori couldn’t fight back. Koori’s heart pounded against his chest as he stared at Furuta anxiously, Furuta’s touches were getting more gentle, his hands running over Koori’s skin gently and comfortingly. Soon he was right next to Koori’s ear again, his lips centimeters away from his face, “Aw tearing up already?”

“W-What? I’m not-”

Furuta jutted his hips, thrusting inside Koori suddenly and aggressively. Koori’s eyes widened in shock, it hurt, it really hurt, he practically screamed. His mind was racing. Why didn’t Furuta warn him? He wasn’t even prepared. Furuta caressed Koori’s cheek mainly to get him to calm down, “Hm.. I see. So that was a bit too sudden. My bad.”

“I know damn well you don’t feel bad-” Koori choked out, tears were pricking the corners of his eyes, he was so close to crying but he was keeping it together. He was investigator, he had been stabbed, beaten and thrown around before, he couldn’t believe something like this was enough to make him crumble. 

Furuta merely snickered, beginning to thrust, his pace was rapid and Koori clambered to wrap his arms around Furuta’s neck, his nails digging into his shirt, they had just started and he was already panting. The pain was beginning to subside, and Koori relaxed ever so slightly, closing his eyes while trying to regulate his noises of pleasure. He was struggling to keep with with Furuta’s quickening pace, every time he grew comfortable Furuta began to move a little faster, his hands wandering up and down Koori’s body, one of them sliding under his shirt.

“Fu- Furuta- Slow down,” Koori begged quietly, he was growing tired of having to adjust so often and it was beginning to overwhelm him. He had no idea how or where Furuta got this much energy to keep this up, Koori was already wanting to call it quits, it was just… too much. Furuta ran his fingers through Koori’s hair before shockingly slowing down, “Only because I’m getting a little tired too~”

He let out a small sigh at that, it seemed Furuta gave a shit when he wanted to. The stress he was feeling slowly dissipated, but Koori didn’t drop his guard completely, his grip on Furuta’s body loosened but he was still clinging onto him. In a way Koori was almost afraid to let go, his hands clenching and unclenching Furuta’s clothes slowly and methodically. Furuta’s hand ran over one of his nipples and he gasped quietly.

The younger man noticed and immediately began to mess around with Koori’s chest, both his hands moving around his upper torso, there was a curious glint in Furuta’s eyes. Koori’s shirt was raised, exposing his pale and smooth chest, Furuta’s thrusts were getting significantly slower and more pleasurable. Koori raised his arms over his eyes, turning his head away as his face grew red. His quiet grunts were slowly becoming pleased moans, there was a tight feeling in his lower abdomen, it practically felt like he was going to explode. 

A few more curious tugs were enough to make him see white, Koori arched his back and came, whimpering when he felt Furuta in turn cum inside him, the sensation was weird.. But he kind of liked it.

“Your face is all red,” Furuta observed quietly while leaning forward, pulling out slowly. Koori merely grunted and averted eye contact. He was embarrassed if anything, Furuta of all people was seeing him like this, his boss and partner, “Please shut up for ten seconds…”

“Okay-” 

Furuta moved to lay down next to Koori, they didn’t cuddle, their arms pressed against each other awkwardly. Koori didn’t seem too keen on talking, or even acknowledging Furuta was there, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He honestly was having trouble processing what the hell just happened, but it wasn’t like that was a bad thing… Furuta was weird, sure, there were times Koori absolutely hated him, but then there were times like these where he felt oddly relaxed in his care. What he was most confused about was how he didn’t regret it, maybe even enjoyed it. He didn’t know. He would figure it out later, there was always time later. 

There was a shuffling noise and Koori turned his head only to be immediately blinded by the flash of Furuta’s phone, “-Just taking a selfie to commemorate this moment~”

...Suddenly Koori regretted doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw this is my first actually well written smut fic that i had the nerve to publish tysm for reading :')


End file.
